Bakugan Return
by Yugioash
Summary: Drago made it possible for Bakugan and Humans to live together like before. Only that he couldn't entered being the core himself so he formed a new as his son to take his place, but took the name Ractor. And its the Brawlers job to keep both worlds safe.


**Bakugan Return**

**Ractor**

"New Vestroya had been holding well since I became the core. I even send energy form as my son to take my place. Rather Ractor would love to see the human world," Drago said, "I have allowed this finding I can connect both worlds without destroying both our worlds. I just hope Dan and Ractor gets along."

Meanwhile in the human world everyone was aquatint with their old Bakugan. Although Dan was given a new card with a note. "Dan, I couldn't return due to being the core of Vestroya, instead my son Ractor will be in my place. He's a fire attribute Bakugan, but since I carried the other attribute powers so does he. Unlike Preyos he can't change attribute but you can still use all powers of it including the triple-void attack," Dan read. The card opened and an unfamiliar Bakugan came out. It popped open in a similar form of Drago. "You must be my father's old partner Dan, I'm Ractor," Ractor said.

On the chartroom everyone was excited. "A shame that they're back to their first form but at least I still have Diablo and Angelo," Marucho said. "Yeah and I'm just happy to have Gorem back and Billy is glad to have Cyclops back as well," Julie said. "Tigera and I were remembering back when we met," Runo said. "Hey Dan how are you and Ractor getting along, Skyrus told me about him," Shun said. "Good, I can't wait to break him in a battle," Dan said. "Break who in," Ractor asked, "I'm not some toy to break in, I'm a skilled warrior." "We'll find out tomorrow," Dan said.

The next day Dan was challenge by Chujin. "Field open," they shouted. Dan's field card was red and Chujin's was orange. They teleported to the battle field. "Gate card set," they shouted and they threw cards to the ground that doubled in size. "Bakugan Brawl," Dan shouted throwing down, "Pyres Griffin stand (350 g)." The Bakugan opened and a griffin appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl," Chujin shouted throwing down, "Subterra Mantras stand." It opened as Mantras appeared at 350 g on the other field. "Bakugan Brawl" Dan shouted throwing down, "Robobatalion stand" Robobatalion appeared in front of the mantras as 250 g. "Ability activate, fire storm," Dan shouted as the card opened and fire surrounded Robobatalion increasing its g's by 200. Robobatalion defeated mantras as it reverted back into a pod and hit the ground. Robobatalion reverted back and landed in Dan's hands. "Bakugan Brawl," Chujin shouted, "Hydroid stand." A wolf appeared at 300 g's. "Ability activated: Hyper speed." Hydroid's level increased by 50 g's and defeated griffin. "Dan send me in," Ractor said. "Gate Card set, , Bakugan Brawl," Dan shouted, "Ractor stand." Ractor appeared at 360 g's.

"Bakugan Brawl, Hydroid stand," Chujin shouted as Hydroid stand with 350 g's. "Ability activated: Desert storm," Chujin said as the card opened. Storm surrounded Hydroid increasing its level by 200 g's. "Ability activated: Heart of Vestroya," Dan shouted, "You're in trouble Chujin. Since Ractor is the son of Drago who now is the core of Vestroya, he gains attribute of any Bakugan along with his own. And I choose Ventrus." Ractor change colors of a wind and fire attribute. "Coordination of Fire and Wind," Dan said activating another ability as Ractor gains 200 g's. "Boosted Dragon," Ractor shouted firing an attack at Hydroid and won the match.

"And I won using coordination of Fire and wind," Dan said. "That's good because ranks were appeared and the brawlers been put on the top 6 for protecting Vestroya and the human world," Marucho said, "You're number one, then Shun, then Alice, then Julie, then Runo, and finally me." "Let me check this out," Dan said. He found that he was number 1. "Ah cool, Ractor we're number 1," Dan said. "Yes unfortunately," Ractor said. "What do you mean?" Dan asked. "Nothing," Ractor said.

"Ractor you're new, but you should know that any info known should be shared between the Brawlers," Tigera said. "Fine, I been in communication of my father, and he warned me to tell you that there are some Bakugan who are after the Brawlers if they keep their ranks," Ractor said. "What?" Dan responded. "That's not good right?" Preyus asked. "We're the guardians of Vestroya, its our job to protect it, meaning it's the kids responsibility to remain the top 6," Skyrus said. "That's horrible," Julie said. "Then its our responsibility to keep it," Dan said, "And with our Bakugan back it'll be easy."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? This actually was one of my latest work. It maybe short, but the battle will continue. No this doesn't have to do with the latest 'New Vestroya' part. But there will be a battle for both worlds. Also for the new vestroya part and that I'm not good with keeping track with each Bakugan's g's it'll be random. You'll also see more power of Ractor's 'Heart of Vestroya' Ability. Ractor is still a pyres attribute but with hidden abilities of other attributes.


End file.
